Dying for Freedom
by klaroline-heart
Summary: She's in a torturous relationship but she cant seem too say goodbye


_**Okay Guys, Here is another Little Fic for Klaroline. Hope you like this one :)**_

* * *

><p>She held her head up high as she walked through the door, she tried too leave like every other time but something always pulled her back.<p>

He sat on the stairs smirking, mocking her for not doing what she always promised she'd do "I thought you were leaving?" He said as he watched her walk back through the door placing her bag back on the floor, the tears in her eyes as she rushed past him up the stairs.

He always mocked her for Her need too leave this house.

"Go away! Just leave me alone" She shouted as she slammed the bedroom door on his face just like any other time.

The sound of his laughter on the other side of her door was enough to make her throw herself onto her bed screaming and sobbing angrily.

Her anger surged as she attempted to end her live just like all the failed attempts that he'd laugh at.

She held the blade against her wrist but then the sweet voice begging her not too do something so selfish, so stupid always won her over.

She placed the blade back in her bedside table catching sight of one of her many photographs, that held a place in her heart, the part that had been hidden away long ago.

She stood from her bed rushing through her door determined to do it this time, determined to walk away.

"Going to try again? We both know you won't do it sweetheart" she took a deep breath as she ran down the staircase heading straight to the door where her bag sat.

She pulled open the door once again looking at the summer sun and how it glowed softly in the distance "One day i'm going too walk out of this door and you'll be sorry" She said loud enough for him to hear her.

"I'll only be sorry for falling in love with a woman like you, A woman that is weak" She sighed as she closed the door and fell to her knees sobbing into her hands

"Why won't you let me leave, I just want too go" She felt the ghost of a hand rested on the back of her head gently stroking her hair before she felt the tug

"Because you are mine and what is mine will never be free" The laughter started again as she felt him release her and walk towards up the stairs.

"You'll never be free" He called down to her.

* * *

><p>She remember the night she admitted she loved him, the night she kissed him and begged him too love her forever.<p>

His promise was a lie; He hurt her, He tortured her and mocked her all the time but yet she stayed out of fear and because she was afraid too be alone.

No matter how many times she walked onto that porch she always walked back through that door like a scared kitten seeing the outdoors for the first time, A child too scared too let go of their parents hand.

He just laughed every time and taunted her for not having the courage too do what she'd wanted too do since the day she moved into his mansion with him.

That first night was horrific, he brought one of her high school friends home with him and purposely fed on them in front of her then dropped her body to the floor laughing as he licked the blood of his lips but she couldn't leave something stopped her from running away.

* * *

><p>The tears dried on her cheeks leaving streaks of black, she'd been on the couch for the past hour sobbing uncontrollably, screaming into one of the cushions hating him, secretly hoping someone would save her, would kill him just for causing her this pain but another part of her would stand in front of a stake taking her last breath too save him.<p>

His twisted sadistic self would survive because she'd come too his rescue.

"You should really clean that up" He said as he came into the living room standing before her pointing to her face

"Why do you hate me so much" She asked numbly as she stood to leave but his hand reached for her arm and his other for her cheek

"I don't hate you, I just enjoy torturing you" She ripped her arm free of his grip falling against the coffee table hitting her head, The blood flowing from the cut on her hair she quickly grasped the bloody matted hair and rushed from the room and from his hungry eyes.

She found solace in the privacy of her en-suite bathroom, She climbed into the full bath in her clothes letting the water pull her under, letting it push against her chest and cause her heart to give out from the water pulling at her body but as her mouth opened to gulp the water to burn her lungs and quicken her death two arms reached into the water pulling her out.

Her eyes blurred from the water and tears barely recognized the face before her.

"What are you doing love?" Her tears fell angrily as she stormed out of the bathroom

"Just let me die in peace! I want too be free of this house, Free of you!" His hands where on her shoulders spinning her around

"What are you talking about?" his face was sincere like he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Its you. The you that i love" His face contorted and he was smirking again mocking her

"You thought you could rid yourself of me that easy? How stupid are you?" Her heart broke, She thought he was back, The one that saved her countless times and promised the world but no, She got the evil monster version.

The banging on the door startled them, Nobody had been here in the past year, Stefan left for Chicago with Rebekah while Elena and Damon moved too New York to be nearer too Bonnie and Jeremy, They left her alone with him unaware of the truth that lay behind closed doors.

"Don't answer the door" He said looking at her but the fear in his eyes meant he knew something she didn't.

She rushed through the bedroom door running towards the door "Don't you dare" He shouted as he ran towards her, She ignored his words as she reached the door pulling it open.

* * *

><p>The people before her shocked her. "Caroline?" Her eyes readjusted too them.<p>

her head spun around too the man behind her, too the person that had ruined her life the past year.

"Klaus?" He just laughed as he changed before her. He no longer wore Klaus' face but Stefan's, It was Silas.

She'd been living in a torturous nightmare.

"Did you honestly believe Klaus would inflict you with such pain" Caroline looked at the three people that stepped into the house, A set of arms reached for her pulling her behind them

"Stay there love" His soft voice, the way he spoke those few words made her feel safe again.

"Stefan has something you want Silas, He's found Amara" his eyes widened in shock and disbelief

"You're lying!" He bellowed angrily.

A throat cleared behind her as the real Stefan and another Elena Doppelganger walked into the house.

"Amara?" Silas rushed to her pulling her into his arms as Klaus pulled Caroline into his getting her out of his old home and away from that monster.

* * *

><p>"I thought it was you, I thought you hated me" She sobbed into his neck as he held her tightly in his arms<p>

"Why didn't you leave when he became abusive?" Caroline pulled away slightly looking into his light blue eyes

"Because it was you, Well at least i thought it was. He knew things only we knew." Klaus rested his hand beneath her chin looking into her shattered eyes

"You never have too feel like that again love, You are Caroline Forbes, you are Beautiful, Strong and full of light" Caroline smiled at the memory

"I've missed you so much" Klaus smiled brightly as he kissed her forehead

"And i've missed you" He whispered against her head.

"Take me away from here please, I will go anywhere with you" Klaus pulled away looking at her carefully

"Are you sure? If you follow me you can't turn back because i wont let you" Caroline laughed lightly.

"I never want too turn back, I love you Klaus Mikaelson, The real you" His eyes lit up along with his wide smile

"I love you too Caroline Forbes" despite the torture and pain she'd suffered at Silas' hands she would make it through with the real Klaus not a puppeteer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Feedback Welcome<strong>_

_**A/N: He was Silas! It was originally going to be a fragment of her imagination but i thought Silas would be more fun :)**_


End file.
